


Balance

by JeanSouth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Thor mobster AU. Loki tops. Also, guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of mosbsters. I just wanted to write porn. Take several seats, deal with it, etc.

Thor wholeheartedly, achingly, severely, utterly did not hate Loki. He wanted to, he wanted to very much. They'd all gotten along, once. Odin'd raised Loki like a son(which Thor had never been best pleased about, because he liked Loki very much, but he wanted to have sleepover's at Loki's house, and sneak in through his window when he hit 16 and show him the glock his dad gave him, but he couldn't) until at once point Loki just... went.

He shot two men, took a hooker and joined up with the Laufeys. Thor had been dumbstruck, gobsmacked, stressed and absolutely beyond the point of return. He'd beaten up a punchbag for six hours, and broken someone's nose when they told him the gym was closing.

The All Father had taken it better, but their former feud with the Laufeys turned into a full on bloodbath. It was lucky almost no one got killed, and that they had a lot of men, anyway.

So when Thor had his hood up, with Mjolnir, his beautiful hand engraved Smith and Wesson in the pocket, and snuck into Laufey territory on research, he didn't expect to really see Loki there. Loki, who seemed in control as ever, surveying everything. Loki, who was far more lovely than Thor could take, who made Thors heart flips and twist and jump from side to side.

He left moments after, finding another bar and downing six shots of vodka.

-

The next time he sees Loki, Loki has a suit on it. No tie, with perfect detail, and a gorgeous cane. Thor shivers at the sight of it, at the thought of how Loki can probably wield that with power. He sucks in a breath at the thought of being on his knees in front of Loki, feeling it drag down his spine. He shakes his head as if to shake the thoughts off, trying to focus on other aspects of Loki again. He's got two men with him in the back of the car, radiating power. He gets out at an expensive hotel, meeting with a dark man. Thor follows on instinct, wondering how many stupid decisions one man can make in a day. He knows this is going to end badly, knows he's a fucking idiot.

He follows them up to the room as if he's meant to be there, entirely without backup, entirely stupid. When he gets to the door, he means to peer inside, but pushes inside instead. The All Father is present, with Loki and the dark man. They all have guns drawn at eachother, but look at him instead. He pulls Mjolnir, feeling the heavy weight in his hands. He cleans it religiously every day, before he sleeps. It has power, the power to take life, and Loki has told him often enough to be responsible.

Thor has killed men before, but only out of neccesity. He's sure Loki's done it once for fun, but he appeals to his better nature.

"Loki," He pleads, voice breaking. Loki has levelled his gun on Thor, the other two focusing on eachother. Loki waves them off, hissing like an angry cat. They listen, inching out. This isn't their problem, Loki is the problem, and the Laufey has to back Loki, it's part of the plan. But if Loki calls it off... well, Odin has gotten in his territory before, and right on his nerves, but he's... grown fond of the old man, reluctantly.

"Loki," Thor tries again when they're alone, dropping his hands, then hesitating. A show of trust, he thinks. "I'm gonna slide Mjolnir to you."

Loki looks surprised and suspicious in a neverending merrygoround of emotions, but lets Thor drop the gun and kick it over. He keeps his distance though, well aware of how strong Thor can be. Thor is too, but Loki is tricky, can twist and bend. Once Thor had cornered him while asleep, and Loki has still won. Loki always told him he didn't plan far enough ahead.

"On your knees," Loki tells him, flicking the barrel of the Desert Eagle towards the floor for a second. Thor has a deep black suit on, the shirt under it a soft gold. He hasn't shaved, and while he doesn't mean to be vain, he knows he looks acceptable. "Hands behind your head."

Thor does, making sure to spread his knees a bit and keep eyecontact. For a fleeting second, Loki looks uncomfortable. It feels like a small victory, but the feeling leaves when Loki flicks the safety off. He squirms, licking his lips. He feels vulnerable, and open. He swallows hard to keep from saying anything inappropriate.

"Why are you here, Thor?" Loki asks, with a quiet, deadly intent. He steps forward until he's in front of Thor, stripping off the tie Thor meant to do before he went anywhere, before he caught sight of Loki. Loki steps behind him, ties his hands together quick as a flash. He was always too good with knots for his own good, Thor thought. His brain tells him to talk Loki out of it, but can't help some mutiny below. Loki repeats his question, and Thor wishes he hadn't sat in a position that clearly shows off how much he's not disliking it.

"I came for you," He blurts out, then wishes he hadn't phrased his answer like that, because Loki takes exactly that moment to look down, and remark that if he came for Loki already, he's impressed at how quickly he managed to get it up again.

Thor squeezes his eyes shut, feeling how hot his face is. He hates this, hates how easily his went, but most of all, he still doesn't hate Loki. Doesn't hate Loki trailing the barrel of the gun down the side of Thor's neck, doesn't hate how Loki undoes the buttons to his shirt jacket, and doesn't hate how Loki appreciatively feels various parts of his body.

"Loki," He rasps, bucking his hips when Loki trails fingers over his zipper, just light enough to feel. It comes out slightly pleading, but a smirk is all he gets in reply.

"On the bed," Loki says simply, watching him struggle to get up rather than lend him a hand. Thor notices he likes it better this way, stumbling uneasily and landing on it facefirst when Loki puts a hand on his back and shoves. He lifts his hands over his head, still able to push himself up a bit despite his hands being tied together. For all his efforts he gets pushed back down, though he feels slightly more comfortable.

Though he hasn't worn a belt, his pants need undoing, and Loki does with nimble hands. His pants go down easily, as do his boxers - white with a print of little Mjolnirs, like the mythology hammer, Loki pushes them down with disdain - though Loki doesn't bother undressing him further.

He just unzips his own pants, fisting Thor's hair on one hand as he leans over him, dragging open the bedside table drawer with more force than Thor thinks is strictly needed.

"It's always you," Loki tells him, annoyed but honest, like he doesn't want Thor to listen. "You get the custom gun, you get the big bedroom, the All Father covers every time you ever got kicked out of class. You got the muscles, and your stupid fucking face."

His fingers tighten in Thor's hair, and he can't help but let out a little moan, pushing back when Loki slides two slick fingers into him, as if he didn't care. Thor thinks he does care, if even a little, or he wouldn't have found some semblance of lube to keep it nice and slick. The third goes less easily, but Thor moans anyway, making Loki laugh at him softly. He sincerely feels like Loki is laughing at his inability to keep from being aroused, but as long as Loki doesn't stop, Thor doesn't care.

He does stop though, for a split second, before he replaces fingers with cock, and Thor doesn't moan; he yells. He cries out Loki's name, bound hands looking for his own cock, jerking at it in time with Loki thrusting into him. Perfect, dark Loki who left without saying bye, who feels like he's coming home inside Thor.

"Harder," He pleads, and gets nails digging into his hip for bothering to ask when it was about what Loki was willing to give. He gets it though, just long enough after he asked to make him forget he asked, Loki thrusts into him with enough force that it feels like he's trying to fuck the desire out of him, but Thor knows he won't succeed.

He feels himself tipping closer and closer to the edge, eventually spilling over his own hands for what feels like an eternity, but when he comes back to his senses, Loki is still there, fucking him for a good little while before following him in orgasm, collapsing on top of him.

"Loki," He murmurs, making Loki roll to the side and off him. He rolls to the other side himself, looking at him closely. "Are you coming home, now?"

Loki gives him a narroweyed stare for a moment, as thought searching his face. Eventually he sighs, looking like a man doing something he wants to only at the insistence of others, and nods.


End file.
